


The Making of a Pet

by vlwillis



Series: Alphas and their Pets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlwillis/pseuds/vlwillis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order for Humans and Werewolves to live together in harmony, werewolves need their pets.  </p><p>Every full moon in June all sixteen year old males, and some seventeen year olds, are required to participate in the selection process to qualify for the Pet Run so werewolves in need could choose their pet.</p><p>Stiles is sixteen, but he isn't really pet quality.  He thinks.</p><p>Derek needs a pet, but he doesn't want one.  He thought.</p><p>But in the dark of the night, in the thrill of the hunt, what one thinks and one wants can change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01  The Making of a Pet - The Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
>  **THIS WILL BE OOC.** I have only seen one episode of ‘Teen Wolf’, but have read a lot, a whole lot, of fanfics. So, my impression of the characters will be based on other’s impressions and not the show. It also, I think, will be based on the earlier season(s). Sorry if any of this offends you. If it does, please don’t read.
> 
> This is most definitely an AU. Hopefully somewhat original. Yeah, I’ve read a lot of fanfics, and I’m sure I’ve copied some concepts. Well, I know I have. But, as far as I know, none exactly like this. I hope.
> 
> This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Teen Wolf fanfic and my first AO3 posting. Hope I can figure it out.
> 
> Also, I know the school year actually ends at around the new moon, not the full moon. So, in this AU, just pretend school lasts till around mid-June. Of course, then it wouldn't start until around the first of September. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Tags and Warnings:**
> 
>  
> 
> There will be explicit sex. It will be slash. M/M.
> 
> There will be a minimum of dub-con. Maybe non-con.
> 
> There will be one golden shower, but not for sexual purposes. Hey, we’re talking about a variety of wolves, they mark their territory, don’t they? But there is a reason…
> 
> If any of that offends you, please don’t read!
> 
> Any tags or warnings or anything I miss, please let me know so I can fix it. Please…
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimers:**
> 
>  
> 
> Teen Wolf and its characters belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.  
> This story is written for fun and only for fun, from someone with kinks for others with kinks and for no other purpose. Kudos and positive comments are the only profit made.

The Making of a Pet (chapter one)

\------------

Stiles was just finishing up making breakfast when has dad came in, as usual grumbling about the lack of bacon and eggs for a decent breakfast. Stiles just grinned, no sense in getting into an argument he knew he would win anyway.

“Morning Dad. You were out late last night, anything interesting?”

“Not really, just trying to stop the usual runners that always come up before Selection Day.”

Stiles just huffed as he sat down and dug into his own breakfast, knowing full well that if his dad knew a way to get him out of the selection legally, he would jump on it.

John hesitated a second then softly suggested “Maybe you shouldn't take your medication today.”

“Don’t worry Dad, I’m sure the werewolves don’t want a pet…  
”  
“Companion.”

“...fine, companion with ADHD. You’ve seen them on TV, kneeing quietly beside their owners…”

“Alphas.”

“…masters!” John grimaced. ”...without moving a muscle. No way would they want a hyperactive kid that can’t hold still and shut up for five minutes.”

That made the sheriff smile, remembering how many times he’d challenged Stiles to do just that as he was growing up. Stiles usually lost the challenge.

“I can’t help but worry son, I don’t want to lose you…” His voice cut off, the ‘too’ unspoken.

Stiles finished his breakfast and stood up, patting his dad’s back. “I’m not going anywhere Dad. And, by the way, I didn't take my meds this morning.”

The sheriff smiled at that. “Poor teachers won’t know what hit them, good thing it’s the last day of school.”

Stiles grabbed his backpack and headed for the door laughing. “Neither will the wolfies. See you later Dad. How about pizza tonight for dinner?” 

“Sounds great.” With that Stiles was gone and John worried if he would get to enjoy that rare pizza or not.

\-------------

It was the last day of school, but for the sixteen years olds, and a select few of the seventeen year olds, yesterday was actually the last day of academic school. Today was Selection Day. Anyone required to be there and wasn't, automatically failed the school year, plus other punishments for the violation, as it was a crime by the Human/Lycanthrope laws agreed to in the accord.

The werewolves had always taken select humans as ‘pets’, taken as they wished, as many as they wished, until after the civil war. Once the country had gotten itself back together, it had gone after the werewolves for keeping humans in slavery since it violated the fairly new 13th Amendment. It had been bloody, especially after Alphas denied a pet started rampaging. The Werewolf Council finally convinced the government that alphas needed a pet to keep themselves under control. 

A treaty had finally been formed. Werewolves offered their talents to helping and protecting the community they lived near, and humans allowed them their pets. A limit to how many, and the Selection Day protocols were set up to prevent werewolves from taking pets under the age of sixteen and just any human at random with no warnings. And of course, eventually the term ‘pet’ changed to ‘companion’ for political correctness.

\---------------

Stiles reported to homeroom, as usual, then they were all escorted into the gym for the selection process. Stiles moved beside Scott at the end of the line.

“Guess you don’t have to worry about being Selected.”

Scott smiled. “Well, I guess that’s one good thing about being a werewolf. I’m worried about Allison. What if they select her? What am I gonna do?”

Stiles was a little irritated that Scott seemed more worried about Allison them him, who had been his best friend for, like, forever. “Well, if they pick me, I guess I could keep an eye on her for you…”

“No!” Scott blushed, “They’re not gonna pick you dude. I mean, look at you. You’re just not pet material.”

Stiles threw his hand over his heart, pretending to be affronted. “Man, I think you just insulted me!”

Scott laughed. “Just telling you the truth.”

Stiles looked around the room and noticed there were no girls present. “I've never seen a female pet. Do they even pick females?”

Scott frowned. “I don’t know…”

Stiles laughed. “Why did that stupid alpha even bite you? You are so not werewolf material!”

As they talked, Stiles observed the lines as they slowly moved forward. One line seemed to be made up of students with known medical problems, a werewolf at the front of the line sniffing their necks. Stiles wondered if that was to verify if they really had a problem, or if their parents had somehow faked their records. As he moved forward, he saw a couple of students from that line sent to the other lines, while most were sent out of the gym. Humm, maybe some parents had faked their records…

He wondered why he hadn't been sent to that line. He did have a verifiable medical problem. ADHD.

They finally reached the front of their line and, once verifying him on their list with his student ID, the werewolf there (Scott said they were all Betas) sniffed Scott’s neck, give him a funny look, and sent him to one of the side doors. “See ya in a few!” he called back at Stiles.

Stiles then stepped up for the same verification process and leaned backward as the werewolf leaned toward his neck to sniff him. “Whoa man, what’s with the sniffing?”

Faster than he could react, the werewolf grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward to sniff him. “I better not feel your lips or your tongue, dude, cause that would be so, so gross.”

The werewolf let go of his neck and pushed him toward an assistant. “Take him to the Alpha to verify.”

“What? No wait! You got this all wrong! You don’t want me! I’ve got ADHD!”

The assistant ignored his protests as he led him to a different door than Scott had gone through. An Alpha was waiting there and Stiles tried to pull away as he also sniffed his neck. 

“Hey, enough with the sniffing! I took a shower this morning!”

“Take him back.” was all the Alpha said.

Back? Back out? Away? Stiles was happy for just a moment before he realized he was being guided through the door and to another room. One with several other kids in it and two beta guards on the door and was told to wait with the others.

“What’s going on? Why am I here?”

The assistant smiled. “You have been given a great honor. You have been Selected.” He turned to the guards, “He was one of the last. We’ll be moving out shortly.” With that, he turned and left, the betas moving to block him when he tried to follow him out the door.'

‘No, no, no, no, no!’ He can’t have been selected! What about his father? How will he cope if he lost him? Who will make sure he eats healthy if he’s not around? He started pacing the room and tried hitting the wall, but was informed if he continued, his hands would be tied to prevent injury.

Great! He was way too hyper and decided to pop one of his pills to calm himself down. A guard grabbed his hand as soon as he pulled the bottle out of his pocket. “I need those. I have ADHD and that’s my medication.”

“The Alphas don’t like the smell of medication. If you’re Chosen, you won’t need them anymore. If not, they will be returned to you.”

“Don’t like… You mean if I had taken my meds this morning, I might not have been selected?”

The beta just shrugged as he pocketed the pills. “Who knows?”

Stiles wanted to punch the wall again but the beta grabbed his shoulder. “I will restrain you.”

Stiles sighed and started pacing again as he looked at the other selectees. Some faces he recognized, even knew a couple of names, but except for one, he had never talked to any of them. Mr. Popular he was not. The one he did know was Jackson. One of his worst enemies. Great.

Jackson snickered at him. “Calm down Stilinski. No alpha in his right mind would chose you. Not when they have a much better selection to pick from.”

Stiles looked at Jackson open mouthed. Did Jackson ‘want’ to be chosen? Before he could say anything, the doors opened and they were all waved forward to head for a mini-bus parked right outside the door, the beta guards following closely behind to prevent anyone from escaping.

There were six of them. Really not that many considering how large his class was, so why the hell did he get selected?

It was one of the longest rides of Stiles short life. If he tried talking, Jackson glared at him. If he tried getting up to move around, the guards glared at him. So he beat his Dad’s longed for five minute record and sat silently for most of the ride. Well, maybe he didn't really beat the record, because he was constantly moving, bouncing his leg or whatever. He figured he must be in shock or something.

He did listen to the other boys’ conversations; they were all boys. There were two seventeen year olds with them, one had missed last year’s selection because he had been in the hospital and the other had been selected but not chosen. All seventeen year olds who had missed the prior selection for whatever reason, and all that had been selected and not chosen had to participate in the selection. By eighteen, you were exempt.

Tyhurst, the one not Chosen before, tried to explain a little about what would happen to them. They would be feed a light lunch when they arrived, then go to some kind of orientation and each receive a quick medical exam. A healthy dinner would follow and then about two hours before sundown, which was almost the same time as moonrise since it was the full moon, they would be sent out to run. 

That was the key. To run far enough and try to erase your back trail to avoid a werewolf catching you. To avoid being ‘Chosen’. To be caught meant you would spend the rest of your life as a pet to said werewolf. It was literally a run for your life.

Tyhurst gave some tips as to how he had avoided being caught last year and all the others listened raptly. Stiles briefly wondered if he would give false info to ensure they were caught and not him, but it sounded legit. 

\----------------

Derek was pissed. The Werewolf Committee was making him go on a Pet Run. Again. He didn't want anything to do with a damn human, not since one had caused the destruction of almost his entire family. Seven long years and he could not forgive her, or himself, for the fire. Derek didn't even really want to be an Alpha, but after his Uncle Peter had killed Derek’s Alpha sister, without just cause, to become the Alpha, and illegally turned Scott to start his own pack, the Werewolf Committee had given him the death sentence. Werewolves did not believe in incarceration. If you couldn't be trusted to live by the laws, you were eliminated. 

Since Derek was the only known survivor of the once proud and time honored Hale pack, he was ordered to give the death blow so the Alpha status could be passed on to him. If he hadn't, the Hale blood lines would die out as only an Alpha’s offspring were recognized as direct line descendants. 

But Alphas weren't allowed to mate until they had a pet. Not that Derek had any prospects, but he needed to mate to have kids to pass on the line, blah, blah, blah. Also, Alphas were too volatile and out of control without a pet to balance them. So, he had anger issues. So fucking what? He hadn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it.

Yeah, there were documented cases throughout their long history of alphas without pets going on rampages, raping and murdering humans in crazed blood-lust. He couldn't believe he would be one of those, but then again, there were very few alphas without pets that didn't go crazy. He sighed as he drove his Camaro deep into the national forest that housed the headquarters for the Central Pacific Coast Werewolf Committee. Maybe this time he would at least try to choose a Selectee for a pet. 

By the time he arrived, the Selectees had already been released into the forest. He sat in the waiting room with the other eight Alphas waiting for moonrise to start the hunt. They were given a quick lecture on what was expected of them and discovered four of the other alphas were hunting for a second pet, and one, a third. Alphas were allowed one pet per ‘ten’ pack members. He only had three members, so he could only have one, thank Loki. You had to have at least sixteen to qualify for a second, and twenty-six for a third. There weren't that many packs who qualified for three pets, very few qualified for four.


	2. 02 The Making of a Pet - The Hunt

The Making of a Pet (chapter two)

\----------------

Stiles walked toward the door with the rest of the Selectees. There were almost a hundred of them, brought from schools all over the Central Pacific Territory. He had been given a quick, but intrusive physical that didn't hurt anything but his pride. After which they were told to shower with unscented soap and given dark grey sweat pants with matching T-shirt, sweater, underwear, socks and running shoes. After that, no werewolf got anywhere near them, to keep their scent clean. 

They were told what to expect. They would be hunted. By werewolves. No one would be intentionally hurt. (Intentionally?!) They were told not to worry about getting lost. Once the moon went down, the hunt was over. At that point, if they weren't Chosen, then quit trying to escape and evade and walk out into the open. They had several retrieve and rescue teams of werewolves whose sole purpose is to find them and bring them back to be returned home. They gave each of them a whistle to blow to aid in their recovery if they weren't found before afternoon tomorrow.

Outside the door was the forest, and the boys took off running. Stiles wasn't the fastest runner in the world, nor was he the slowest, so why was he passing Jackson? Jackson wasn't even really running, just kind of a slow jog. 

Oh well, not his problem. He cut across the path of the slower runners, hoping their scent would mask his as they passed. The majority of the boys, and yes, they were ALL boys, ran straight into the forest, so he cut sideways, heading in a somewhat ninety degree angle once he got far enough out. Logic told him the werewolves would follow the masses, not a solo runner. As he ran, he looked for other possibilities. There. A low hanging branch. He ran on for about five minutes, then ran back on the same trail, leaped across to the branch and swung himself as far as he could from his old trail. He kept running.

He used other little tricks he had seen on TV or the movies and hoped they’d been based on the real world of werewolves, because all his little ruses were costing him time.

By the time the sun went down, he could barely hear any other runners. But he did hear a pack of werewolves howling. Shit, the hunt was on and he was way too close! Since the moon wasn't high enough yet to illuminate anything, it started getting totally dark and Stiles had to slow down to prevent himself getting seriously hurt. But his eyes adjusted, and the moon gained height, and he increased his speed again. 

He ran until his side hurt and his legs were trembling. He leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

\--------------

Derek and his eight ‘hunting’ companions left the building at moonrise to run down their ‘prey’. Even though Derek didn't want a pet, he couldn't help but feel the thrill of the hunt as he smelled the quarry. There was nothing like the smell of game, scared and running. 

HUNT! The need boiled his blood.

The first boy they came across wasn't even running! He didn't smell like prey, he smelled exited and stood still, waiting for one of them to choose him. He laughed. A fucking wanna be knot-slut. Why would anyone chose him? In two years, he would be legal and an easy lay. His instincts told him pets weren't easy. Pets were prey. Pets were hunted. Pets were captured.

After all the werewolves had passed him, the boy shouted and ran after them, but as a human, there was no way he could keep up.

Derek split off from the others, he didn't want to hunt with them, he was a loner after all.

After about a half hour, he smelled it. A sweet scent that called to him. He didn't plan on catching the boy, but he followed the scent anyway. Why not? He soon discovered he was chasing a clever game, one that tried to hide his trail. Not a major challenge, but interesting. He wanted to see the crafty boy.

It only took about two hours to hear the first victory howl. A were had caught his prey.

\------------

Stiles froze when he heard the howl. It wasn't anywhere close, but it had the sound of victory to it. Had a boy been caught? Remorse and relief struck him. He felt sorry for the other kid, but at least it wasn't him. There had been around a hundred boys, but when the hunt started, it was a much smaller group of werewolves that howled. How many were hunting? It didn't sound like fifty, maybe less than twenty. So his odds were good, right? 

Right?

He started running again even faster than before. Forget the tricks. He ran.

The moon was overhead when he came across a small stream. Water was good. Water hid scent, right? He took a long drink than tried to decide whether to run upstream or down. Downstream would be easier. But wouldn't that be expected? He started stumble running upstream.

\--------------

Derek had had to backtrack the clever game’s trail a couple of times. He took his time, there was no rush. He had no intentions of catching the prey, just finding it, and maybe… harassing it a bit. He came across a stream and crossed, but after a few steps, he knew the little rabbit hadn't run this way. He turned back to the stream. Upstream or down? Downstream was much easier, of course a scared little jackrabbit would go that way. He took off downstream.

\---------------

Stiles stopped dead still when he thought he heard a noise. He tried vainly to quiet his harsh breathing, but to no avail. Nothing. No sounds. Not even the sounds of the forest. Shit! Was it so quiet because there was a werewolf nearby? The moon had long passed its zenith and would soon hide behind the trees again. He ran while there was still some hint of light left.

He swore he heard something pacing him on his right, so he veered left. The pacer stayed with him. He pushed his sore, abused body harder.

\-------------

Derek hadn't gone more than 100 feet downstream before he realized the trail had gone cold. He turned and looked back upstream. He smiled. That clever little fox. 

It didn't take him long to get back on the trail and find out where his little deer had tried to leap from the stream to hide his exit point. Well, more like a little Bambi, a full grown deer could have leaped much further. Not long after that, he picked up the scent of another werewolf on his prey’s trail. No! That was his quarry! He quit poking around and took off at a fast lope making sure not to miss any tricks his little fox tried to pull.

\--------------

Stiles broke through the woods and into a clearing. Standing in the center, barely visible in the waning moonlight, stood a man. No! A frigging werewolf! 

His voice was almost melodious. “Ah, there you are my pretty little pet. Have you been looking for me?”

Stiles took off running in the opposite direction. Back into the dark woods. He ran in panic, crashing into branches, tripping on roots and rocks, adding scrapes and cuts to his already abused body. He suddenly ran into a tree trunk and put his hands out to brace himself. Clothes. He jumped backward as the same mocking voice queried, “Are we having fun yet?”

Stiles turned and ran again.

\-------------

Derek heard them long before he ever saw them. The other werewolf was playing with the prey just like he had planned on doing. The little rabbit was in full panic mood, running in circles and bouncing off trees in the dark. It would have been funny if he had been the one irritating the little fox, but now it just angered him. At least the other werewolf hadn't actually caught the little rat, he was still fair game.

He came upon their location as quickly and silently as he could. The little mouse was down, gasping for breath and staring at the other werewolf with wide fear filled eyes. The werewolf was moving in for the ‘kill’.

Derek hit him from the side at a full run and they rolled several turns before they were both up and fighting, in full Alpha transformation.

Stiles gaped at the two werewolves violently fighting only a few yards away. Fighting over him. Shit. Well, he wasn't about ready to stick around and find out who won. He took off running again trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the combatants. Well, hobbling more than running now. He didn't have too much left in him. He looked up at the sky peeking through the forest. The moon was long since too low to illuminate the forest floor, but he could still see the light in the sky. Damn, still at least an hour, maybe two to moonset. No hint of light from the sun yet. He hoped the damn werewolves would kill each other. 

He ran/limped on.

\------------

Both werewolves had gotten some pretty good hits on each other. Nothing really damaging. Yet.

Suddenly, the other were rolled several feet away from Derek, shifted back into human form and, still on one knee, held out his hand in a ‘halt’ motion. “Wait.”

Derek hesitated. He could attack now and take advantage of the other’s weaker persona, but that really wouldn't be fair, would it? He remained alert and ready to attack if this turned out to be a hoax.

The other alpha saw he had his attacker’s attention. “Look, I’m really not willing to die for that pet, but you obviously are. I relinquish any claim I may or may not have had on him. I already have one pet, I was just hunting for a second. Claim him. He’s yours.”

Derek shifted back to human himself, but still hesitated, looking for any sign of deceit by the other alpha. 

The alpha rose slowly and took several slow steps backward. “No trick buddy. That tasty little morsel deserves to be a First Pet, and I can’t give him that. You can. Better go get him before another alpha finds him. His smell is exquisite.”

Derek hesitated a second longer, gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, then turned and took off in the direction of his prey. HIS PREY! HIS!

\---------------------

Ethan left the attacking alpha and his soon-to-be pet behind. A part of him hated giving up the pet, he would have made a nice addition to his pack, but he hadn't been lying to the other alpha. That pet deserved to be a First Pet. Although all pets were well taken care of and spoiled rotten, First Pets always held a special place in their owner’s hearts and got extra special attention. Of all kinds.

He cut back across the forest to where he knew most of the Selectee flock had fled trying to sniff out any potentials but soon decided it was a worthless endeavor, time was running out, and since smelling and running down the one with exceptional qualities, none of the others attracted his attention. So he turned and headed back toward the lodge.

Halfway back he ran into a Selectee who moved toward him instead of running away.

“Hey, umm, hi Alpha.”

Ethan had to force himself to keep a straight face. The boy wanted to be a pet! No pets ‘wanted’ to be a pet; that was not how it worked. He walked around the boy sniffing and feigning interest, he was a good looking, well-toned specimen. The boy did smell unusually sweet, which explained why he was selected, but he also smelled excited, emotionally and physically. Definitely NOT pet potential. Prospective pets’ sweet smell needed to be mixed with the juicy aromas of fear and terror, and just the right touch of defiance to spice it up, boiling the werewolf’s need to hunt them down. 

No, this boy was no pet. But he would make a good pack bitch once he was of age to sign a contract. He had inherited his father’s pack bitch, but he was getting old, almost thirty, and would need to be replaced soon.

“It’s too late to claim a pet now. Moon’s almost down.”

The wanna be knot-slut smiled. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“That’s not how it works kid. How old are you?” I.E., how soon can the kid sign a contract?

“Sixteen, Alpha.”

Damn, two years to wait for the bitch. “Mmmm, what’s your name and where are you from. Maybe I can make sure you’re selected for next year’s run.”

Smiling, the boy answered quickly, “Jackson Whittemore from Beacon Hills, California, Alpha!”

Ethan continued circling the bitch and thinking. Beacon Hills, that was Hale territory. He was a fairly new alpha with a really small pack, the minimum three if he remembered right. They would have no need for a pack bitch, and besides, it was best to get one outside your own territory. Bitches did best when they didn't have anyone they grew up with around. He would have to talk to Deucalion to see if Alpha Hale was approachable. 

“Well, I have to take off now, things to do, places to be, hopefully I’ll see you again.”

Still smiling the future bitch responded, “Yeah, same time, same place next year, right?”

Ethan turned and loped off. Yeah, his betas would love that bitch. They’d enjoy breaking him down and bringing him to heal. Humans were such a diverse and interesting species. So many thought they would be better off if the were’s were wiped out of existence, and then you had those like Jackie boy, practically crawling on his hands and knees, begging to be knotted.


	3. 03 The Making of a Pet - The Capture

The Making of a Pet (chapter three)

\---------------

It didn't take Derek long to catch up with the battered little bunny, and he didn't hesitate. He wasn't taking any chances. He tackled his fox to the ground quickly, the poor thing didn't even have enough breath left for a decent scream.

Before his quarry had a chance to recover, he quickly bound his hands together above his head, then tied his ankles together with the rope the Committee had given him. He was done and laying back on top of his little rodent before the prey could even catch his breath. He lay there a few minutes, relishing the sensation of a successful hunt. 

Stiles hadn't slept in a good 20 hours, he had been running for the last eight or so. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. There was no fight left in him. He whimpered in defeat. 

Derek savored the game’s surrender a few seconds more, than jumped to his feet and found a branch the right height and threw his last length of rope over it, tying it off and turned back to his captive prey. He had managed to work up to his hands and knees, but with his limbs bound, he was unable to do much else. Derek stood and watched him a minute. He was no longer his clever little fox. Nor his running, jumping little deer. Nor was he his timid little rabbit. Now he looked like a shaking, frightened little mouse. Derek strode over and grabbed him around the waist, carrying him back under the rope. “Stand.”

Stiles didn't have much choice, he tried to balance on his feet. The werewolf quickly grabbed his hands and started tying them to the rope in the branch above it head. “Wha….?”

“Hush little mouse. You were trapped, now accept your fate.”

“My fate? Nooo….”

Derek put his finger on Stiles lips in the universal ‘silence’ gesture, flashed his eyes red for a second, and said softly but with full Alpha command, “Hush mouse!”

Stiles shut his mouth. Hell, his lungs and throat were sore from gasping for breath all night anyway. 

Derek finished tying Stiles hands above his head. Stiles could stand flat footed, but it strained his arms. If he tried to rise on his toes to relieve the pressure, his left foot gave way and made him stumble. He hoped it was just a sprain and not a broken ankle.

Derek noticed his rabbit’s predicament, but he didn't have time to worry about it. The faster he did what he had to, the sooner his claim would be made and then he could cut his captive down.

He grabbed the hem of the sweater and t-shirt and pulled it up over the rabbit’s head, tucking it into the ropes to keep them from falling back down. The torso from the neck and armpits down was now exposed to the night air, while his face and arms were covered. Another protest was attempted, but a touch of his figure to the lips hidden under the clothing hushed his timid little mouse once again. He studied the torso a moment. Nights in mid-June were not cold, but they still got chilly up here in the mountainous regions. His skin broke out in goose bumps and his nibs hardened to little pebbles. He had several cuts and scrapes, but nothing serious. Lots of bruises that stood out the white skin.

Back to work.

Stiles wondered what the crazy red-eyed demon was doing when he pulled his shirt up covering his face and blinded him. But he didn't wonder anymore when the devil incarnate pulled down his pants and boxers to his bound feet. The son of a she-devil was going to rape him right here in the middle the fucking woods with him wounded and probably bleeding to death! He tried to struggle again but he was all struggled out and every time he moved it sent a shot of pain through his left foot and halfway up his leg.

Nothing happened for a while, then he felt warm water hit his back and the werewolf using his hand to spread it around. Was he washing him? Where did he get hot water? Then it hit a cut and stung like a son of a… and he hissed in pain. The werewolf worked his way around to the front, Stiles gritted his teeth from the stings while enjoying the warmth, at least until it cooled and made him even colder than before. Eventually the smell worked its way through the double layer of cloth on his face… Urine.

“You’re pissing on me!”

Derek finished up and tucked himself back in. Now everyone would know the prey belonged to him! He waited a couple more minutes letting the urine dry on his skin. Some had drained down into his pants. Oh well, it’ll just add to the smell. Good.

Satisfied, he pulled the prey’s damp pants back up and his shirts back down. His little fox looked furious! He used his claws to free his wrists from the tree but not from each other, stooped and threw his catch over his shoulder and started heading back toward the lodge.

Stiles might have been defeated, but his mouth still had one last fight in it. As usual, he engaged his mouth before engaging his brain. “First you piss on me like some dog marking his territory, now you fling me over your shoulder like some caveman. What are you guys? Did some Neanderthal fuck some wolf bitch to create you all? Neander-wolves?”

The sharp smack on his backside shouldn't have surprised Stiles, but he yelped anyway and decided he was better off shutting up. He wrapped his fingers in the werewolf’s belt to help stabilize himself, and half-consciously realized the werewolf must have shifted into wolf form as instead of hanging at a 90% angle, he was laying at more like a 45% angle. The ride was smooth and the ground beneath them was moving fast. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep or unconscious, or whatever the hell the darkness was that beckoned him.

\----------------------

Derek felt his captive prey slump against him. Good. It’d probably take him most of an hour to get back even at the fast lope he was running. He didn't want to listen to the little rodent squeaking and squawking the whole damn way.

The moon was just setting as he entered the building. You only had to make the capture before moon down, but being back by then ensured there could be no argument as to the legality of the claim. As he walked over to the registration desk to record his capture he noticed Deucalion standing off to the side watching him with that almost smile of his. Damn Head Alpha. He commanded Derek to join the pet run both last year and this year. Just because he was the leader of the Central Pacific Territories didn't give him a right to use his alpha powers on Derek. Well, it did give him the right, but still… Smug bastard.

Hell, he should have let that other damn alpha have the little rodent. By that time he had reached the desk and one of the betas had moved behind him to read the ink number stamped on his capture’s hand. He spun and growled before he even realized what he was doing. “Mine!”

The beta held up his hands, showing the latex gloves he was wearing. “I’m not trying to take him Alpha, just read his number.”

Derek growled again, but turned back so they could ID his rabbit.

“Number 69.” He announced to the registrar. 

Derek growled again at the snickers that provoked. 

“Take him to room number 6, Alpha. They’re ready for him.”

Derek grunted a thanks as he headed down the hallway. The door to room #6 was standing wide open so he entered. It was a fairly small room with a hospital style twin bed to his left with the headboard against the wall and accessible from both sides as well as the foot. One of the two betas that waited in the room motioned for Derek to put the rodent on the bed. He flopped his little rabbit down and studied the betas while unconsciously taking a battle stance.

One was male, the other female and both were dressed head to foot in the type of disposable clothing doctors wore in an operating theater, to include face masks and gloves. He could detect no discernible odor coming from them. He supposed that was the purpose.

“Relax Alpha. We’re just going to check your pet for injuries, treat any that need treating, feed him and make sure he gets some rest. No one will make direct contact nor remove any evidence of your claim.”

Derek glanced at his capture and saw he was trying to blink himself awake. “His left foot is hurt. Probably sprained. I don’t think it’s broken. He’s got a couple of decent cuts, lots of scrapes, but he stopped bleeding shortly after I marked him.”

“Good to know, Alpha. Thank you. Now, if you will please excuse us and let us tend to him…” The beta waved toward the door and Derek got the message. He took one last glance at his little mouse and left the room, heading for the break room were they said some refreshments would be set up. He could use some food, a shower, and a good long sleep. All that before he started thinking about what the hell he had done and why.

\------------------

Stiles was vaguely aware that the damn werewolf that hogtied him had left the room and saw the two other occupants move toward him. Doctors, or maybe nurses, whatever, but that was good, it meant he was saved. Maybe his dad had sent for him. He tried to sit up, but after his short time of inactivity, all his muscles had seized up and everything, EVERYTHING, hurt. 

“Here, let me help you.” One of the nurses moved forward to help him sit up while the other raised the back of the bed for him and arranged the pillows. Must be nurses, doctors didn't do the personal care thing.

Stiles wanted to thank them and ask where he was, but his mouth was as slow as his brain for a change, and one of the nurses stuck a straw in his mouth. “Here, drink this. You must be starved by now. This will help you feel better.”

One taste and Stiles started to suck on the straw greedily, they had to slow him down a couple of times. By the time he finished, he was starting to feel sleepy again. “D…drugged…” he barely managed to stammer out.

“Just a mild sedative and a pain killer with a muscle relaxant to help you sleep. You've had a rough night, Pet.”

Stiles was almost under when the word hit him, ‘pet’? ‘PET!’ He wasn't saved! But by then he was out.

The two betas quickly stripped the unconscious pet, checked and treated his injuries, only a couple needed stitches, and ordered the portable x-ray machine borrowed from the local hospital once yearly for just this purpose. No bones were broken or fractured, but the foot was obviously sprained so they bound it in a self-adherent wrap. The pet wasn't hurt any more than the average, some more (one fell out of a tree and broke his arm), some less. Running through the woods in the dark of night, full moon or not, chased or not, was inherently dangerous for any human.

Once done, the male RN left to help with any others, and room #6’s assigned female beta stayed to take care of her charge.


	4. 04 The Making of a Pet - Day One

The Making of a Pet (chapter four)

\-----------------------

Derek slept like the dead until early afternoon at which time he got up and wandered into the cafeteria for a late lunch. A few alphas were already there, a couple others wandered in after him. After everyone had a chance to eat, a beta entered and announced that Deucalion was ready for them.

The alphas were lead to a room set up with long tables and chairs facing the front where Deucalion had his own chair and small table. Derek found a seat in the far back corner, still uncomfortable around other alphas. Deucalion brought the meeting to order…

“Congratulations Alphas in your successful acquisition of a new pet. Three of you are new time pet owners, and the other four will probably be bored by these classes, but hey, if you ever learn everything I have to teach, maybe you can take my place and let me take a break.” This brought a couple of snickers from the older alphas.

“I’m pleased to see only minor injuries this year, the worse being a broken arm.” He looked at the alpha owner of said injured pet. “What the hell made your pet think he could escape from a werewolf by climbing a tree?” He shook his head.

The other werewolf responded, “Hey, climbing the tree didn't hurt him, it was when he jumped out of it when he saw how fast I could follow him! I should have caught him, but hell, I never expected the little vermin to jump!”

This caused several to laugh, and Deucalion to respond, “Yes, their unpredictability is what makes them all the more exciting to hunt.”

Derek thought he heard a second meaning behind those words, but was unable to grasp it.

The lecture continued, “We now have seven new pets added to our community, which is great for us, but I imagine we’ll get a little backlash from the humans screaming about us stealing so ‘many’ of their precious children.” He frowned, “Our territories cover a combined human population of almost 14 million; seven is such an infinitesimal amount compared to that.” He shrugged. “Humans. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.”

One alpha spoke the words Derek wanted to, “I’d sure like to try!”

Deucalion sighed, “Yes, that sounds nice, but look; it took 14 million humans to find seven pets. Two of the alphas didn't find one that suited them.” Derek glanced around and noticed the werewolf he had fought wasn't there. “Humans are a pain in the ass, I agree, but I for one, don’t want to live without my pets.”

The four previous pet owners quickly agreed with him.

“Now, down to business…”

Deucalion went on to explain the chemical process, in layman’s terms, of making a pet. It was a DNA change, and they were told if they wanted the technical explanation, they could damn well find a DNA expert to explain it to them. Body fluids were the key. The urine bath was basically a neutralizer, cleaning the recipient of any imprints left on him, i.e., if another werewolf had ever touched him, and opened his DNA to receive his Alpha’s imprint. From now on, seminal fluids would be used, and Deucalion explained each step. He further clarified that each step was instinctive, the only reason he was mentioning it was so they would understand. For example, earlier by pre-warning that they would impulsively need to give their selections a urine bath, it cut down the chance of revulsion, and therefore failure to do a thorough job on their part.

The most important thing he stressed was not to knot their pet until it was the proper time. Unchanged humans could not take an alpha knot, even a well stretched pack bitch who had been taking beta knots for years could be damaged, sometimes permanently if forced to take an alpha knot. The first physical change to their pets’ bodies would be to improve the elasticity of their anus and lower anal channel while also strengthening the anus ring muscles to insure it held the knot inside. If a knot is pulled out prematurely, it could cause severe damage. 

Unlike a bitten human, who changed into a full werewolf within hours, a pet took six to eight weeks to complete all physical changes, up to three months for the emotional ones to settle in. By the time it was done, the resulting pet would have a self-lubricating stretchable passage that could take an alpha knot, even if taken violently (although that does hurt, it doesn't cause more than minor damage, if even that.) and a longer life span. Humans lived up to a hundred years, werewolves lived up to two hundred and pets were a compromise, living up to 150 years. Also, a pet’s aging was slowed down. It would take a decade to notice any aging, and by the time of death, if a pet died of old age, he didn't look much over 40, 50 max.

A pet didn't heal as quickly as a werewolf, but they did heal twice as fast as a human with minimal scarring.

Where a bitten werewolf would be cured of any disease, pets could only be cured of simple, non-life threatening ailments, like minor asthma, weak heart or lungs, and most brain related problems, like ADHD, PTSD, schizophrenia, panic attacks, etc., since a major pet change was in the brain chemistry itself. A pet became physically, mentally and emotionally dependent on his alpha, this addiction fed through the alpha’s semen. 

A pet denied his alpha’s semen became despondent within days, sickly in a week, and dead in two weeks. 

Deucalion explained there was an exception to that. If a pet developed a secondary dependence on another alpha, he might survive his alpha’s death. This rarely happened with First Pets, but he explained how he had used his father’s second pet as much or more than his father did. When his father died, he was able to save and adopt the second pet. An adopted pet did not count against an alpha’s entitled allotment because it was a ‘saved’ pet, so even though the pet was the first pet he owned, it did not qualify as ‘First Pet’.

The more Deucalion talked, the more Derek panicked. Why the hell had he captured the rodent? He figured Deucalion saw his panic when he gave a last speech before sending them to their respective pets.

“Any of you who are having second thoughts, understand this. The urine bath is not a done deal. No changes have begun yet, the pet is still totally human. The next step will start the change, and once started, cannot be reversed. All I ask is that you spend ten minutes with your selection. If you walk out of that room after ten minutes without touching him, I’ll accept he wasn't the right one for you.”

Derek relaxed a little after that. He could go in, spend 10 lousy minutes, then leave. That will shut Deucalion up for another year.

\----------------

It was evening before he was sent to room #6. Over twelve hours since he had caught his prey. Each fluid exchange needed a minimum of 12 hours for full maximum effect.

Derek entered the room with every intention of leaving in 10 minutes. The female beta, still clothed in complete sanity garb, bowed her head in deference to his status and announced, “He’s ready for you Alpha.” She then turned and left through a second door Derek hadn't noticed before. The door had a recessed mirror in it. He huffed. An observation room. Figures.

He turned to look at the little rodent and his heart skipped a beat. Yeah, Deucalion had described it, but that wasn't the same as seeing it. His little bunny had been snared in a trap, there for the taking. He laid on his stomach with both wrists wrapped in soft cuffs and chained to the corners at the head of the bed. He wasn't chained in an uncomfortable position, it was just to stop him from rising up or turning over. He was blindfolded. Deucalion said that would cause fear, but prevent terror, the pets weren't ready yet to see an alpha persona or an alpha’s cock. His lower half was covered in a light blanket and he could see the elastic top of his boxers just at the edge. Hidden temptation. He noticed another chain coming out the bottom of the covers and hooked to the foot of the bed. Derek figured he probably had similar soft cuffs on his ankles. 

His poor little rabbit was all trussed up with nowhere to run.

Derek hadn't realized he was already half hard. He hadn't realized he had moved to the side of the bed. He hadn't realized one hand was rubbing on his cock until his other hand reached out to touch the creamy white skin on the bunny’s back, still mottled with minor scrapes and bruises. He had been wiped down with clean water, but not washed as Derek could still smell faint traces of his urine on him.

A tremor ran through the little rabbit’s body that sent a thrill through Derek’s blood while his cock hardened further. “Who… who is that?” His scared little rat asked.

Just like 0-dark-thirty that morning he placed his finger across the bunny’s lips. “Hush little rabbit.”

“Noooo……” This brought a bigger shiver to the captive’s body and another thrill through Derek’s.

Stiles recognized the voice. It was the alpha who caught him. “Let me go. Please let me go. You don’t want me! I talk too much and can’t stay still! I’ll drive you crazy! Just ask my dad!”

Derek thought his little rabbit looked awful cute begging. Again not really realizing what he was doing, he climbed on the bed and straddled the prey’s hips, then leaned forward, putting some of his weight on the rodent’s back, relishing the fear this caused and placed his lips against the captive’s ear. In quiet, yet full command, “Hush little bunny. Hush.”

His prey sucked in a shaky breath and was silent.

He sat up and ran both hands down the petrified little rodent’s back. With one hand, he maintained contact, while the other reached into the specially designed sweats he was issued. Sweats with an easy open flap similar to the ones in underwear. Sweats designed for easy access. He pulled out his cock and started stroking it.

In the back of his mind, he heard himself screaming to stop, that he didn't want this. But he was driven by something stronger than will, an uncontrollable instinct.

He gently stroked the prey’s back as he not so gently stroked himself. It didn't take long to reach orgasm and as he shot his load across the beautiful mostly white back exposed to him, he used his free hand to rub the semen into the skin. His stroking hand moved down to his knot and squeezed hard, almost painfully to ensure every last drop was pushed out. Once totally empty, he used both hands to spread his semen over every inch of exposed skin; the back, upper sides, arms. His semen wasn't like human semen, it had the texture more of lotion, and there was a lot of it to ensure total coverage.

Stiles wanted to scream at the alpha to stop, but somehow, the command to hush had silenced him. He couldn't figure out exactly what the damn alpha was doing on his back with the shaking going on. Was he jerking off on him? No! God, that was so gross. Then he felt warm liquid land on his back and the alpha started rubbing it in. It had a hot/cold sensation like ben-gay or similar and he figured the alpha had just shaken a bottle of something and was now giving him the best back rub of his life. Well, the only back rub, but still… He relaxed as the warmth of the lotion penetrated into his still sore muscles and was more than half asleep when the alpha got off and left the room.

\-----------------

They had one more little quick class that night, an introduction on the care and feeding of pets. Deucalion stressed that pets were not werewolves and couldn't be treated the same. He also stated that pets were no longer completely human either. They were almost their own species, a cross of the two, both, yet neither.

“Remember, pets like their meat cooked and cleaned. Most like it rare to medium rare, but still cooked, not raw. Although when you’re trying to impress a beta, she might love the sight of a freshly killed rabbit on the foot of her bed as an offering, your pet will not have the same appreciation. Trust me on this.”

One of the alphas spoke up, “Sounds like you know this from personal experience, Alpha.”

Deucalion almost had a blush as he responded, “Yes. Yes I do. My First Pet was not enthralled at all. First he screamed when he saw the rabbit, then he screamed at me, then he screamed about the blood. He screamed for quite a while, actually. He even tried to cut me off, but, well, fortunately we know that doesn't work as he needed me just as much as I needed him.” He sighed. “Pets are not the obedient little things kneeling at our feet that everyone sees on the television. They can be cantankerous wild creatures sometimes. But I wouldn't have it any other way.”


	5. 05 The Making of a Pet - Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I can't believe all the Kudos and Subscriptions I got already! And I love the comments! You guys are the greatest!

The Making of a Pet (chapter five)

\---------------------

Derek had another good night’s sleep, went to breakfast, then watched the clock for the last hour or two before he could go back and see his rabbit again, chiding himself constantly for wanting to. This is why Deucalion said he had his classes, not only to pass needed information, but to help pass the time between visits.

His prey was trussed up like he was the last time, only this time he lay on his back instead of his stomach. His front side had more scrapes and bruises than his back, but that’s because you run into trees and things in the dark, not back into them. But everything was healing nicely. Derek didn't even hesitate walking over and touching his chest, savoring the jump and shiver that resulted from it.

The little rodent’s nose flared slightly. “A… alpha?”

“Yes little rabbit.” Derek wondered if his sense of smell had improved already. Deucalion said they would eventually be able to smell their alpha almost as good as a werewolf could.

“Are… are you going to give me another back rub? That muscle relaxant you used helped a lot yesterday.”

Derek grinned and realized they were right about blindfolding them in the early stages, his fangs were out and he imagined his smile probably looked more menacing than friendly as he realized how ignorant his little rabbit was. “Well, more of a front rub today, little rodent. Now hush…”

Derek straddled his hips again pulled out his more than ready cock and started jerking off as he calmed his prey with his free hand. As before, he squeezed every possible drop out and began meticulously rubbing his semen in to every exposed skin surface. But this time, he had his little pebbled nibs to play with and didn't hesitate to do so.

His captive gasped and tried to jerk away from the special attention he gave to them. Derek leaned forward, his lips barely touching his rabbit’s lips, and couldn't help himself as he took a quick lick across them. His first taste of his little rabbit, and he tasted delicious! He breathed into his prey’s mouth as he commanded quietly, “Hold still little bunny rabbit, you don’t want to piss off the big bad wolf, do you?”

He chuckled as he continued rubbing the now scared stiff body beneath him. He almost laughed out loud when he felt the little cock he was sitting over give a little twitch and bump his own ass as he lightly pinched his bunny’s nipples. Oh yeah, he was going to have lots of fun with his little rodent.

Too soon, it was time to leave before he started exploring what was under the blanket. He quit aggravating his prey, and stroked him into relaxation and sleep.

\-----------------

Both times after the alpha’s visit, his nurse (?), caretaker (?), whatever she was, untied him after about an hour or so and let him move freely around the room. She made sure he ate and let him use the facilities (but not the water) and generally took care of him, but she was super careful to keep physical contact at a minimum, even though she always wore latex gloves. Stiles tried to talk to her at first, but either she was deaf, or was really good at ignoring him. Maybe his Dad should take lessons from her. 

His Dad. He wondered how he was doing. He had begged to be allowed to call him but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

He had also requested several times to be allowed to shower, but that didn't happen either. When she gave him the drink, which he was sure was drugged, and started wiping him down with a damp sponge, he knew it was soon time for another visit by the alpha. 

Stiles didn't know if he was petrified or excited about this next visit. The rubs the alpha gave him were great, but the dreams he had since his last visit confused him. Vivid dreams that he had woken up from hard as a rock that the nurse had prevented him from relieving. (That was embarrassing!) Dreams that he had never had before, even after the one time he had checked out a website with gay porn. No, his past dreams had had Lydia, or some other female in them, with the only cock involved being his. He never had a dream with someone else’s fucking cock in it! And… and…

No, he refused to even remember the dream.

\------------------------

This time, Derek was hard before their little impromptu classes even ended. And Deucalion was smirking! When class was over, he tried to figure out how to hide his hard-on with sweats that don’t hide anything. That’s when he realized the rest of the class was having the same problem. The four experienced alphas just stood up, their cocks trying to peek through the opening. They just pulled the cloth over it and walked out, their pants tenting proudly in front of them. Derek figured this must be normal and tried to act just as nonchalantly, failing miserably.

It was evening by the time he was let back into the room to visit his little rabbit, and he looked even better than before.

The time for external body fluid exchange was over. It was time to start internal manipulation of the rodent’s genes.

He entered the room as silently as possible, which was pretty damn silent considering he was a werewolf. He stood motionless while he studied his prey.

Stiles thought he heard something and lifted his head. He tried sniffing the air. Was that the alpha? Or was he just imagining it. He swore he could feel his presence. This time, he was not chained to the bed. Well, he was chained ‘to’ the bed, but not ‘on’ it. The nurse had left him kneeling at the foot of the bed, at least she had put a pillow down first to ease the pain on his still sore knees. He was fucking naked and facing away from the bed with his hands cuffed behind him and hooked to the foot rails. The position frigging sucked. His hands were chained too high for him to sit down, or even relax back on his heels and he was chained too low to be able to stand. He was stuck in a kneeling high position.

Then the bitch blindfolded him again!

He turned his head to the right, sensing something that way. “Alpha?” His voice was way more timid then he would ever admit. And he sure would never admit that his cock was getting hard!

He tried to hear, but couldn't hear anything. He tried to smell, but only caught a slight whiff of pine trees. But something….

He following the sense of something as it crossed in front of him and to the left. “Alpha? Is that you?”

Derek could barely contain his excitement as he moved around the little rat. The prey was sensing him! He knew where he was! It was just as Deucalion had said it would be. And his little rabbit was hard.

“You've got a pretty little cock.”

Stiles jumped at the sudden sound. It 'was' the damn alpha! He sputtered, in fear or indignation, he wasn't sure. “Little! I’ll have you know I’m 6 ¼ inches! That’s the high side of normal you douche-bag.”

Suddenly the alpha was right beside him breathing in his ear. Stiles froze. 

“That’s what I said rodent. A pretty. Little. Cock.”

Stiles swallowed. If the alpha considered him ‘little’, than what… No Stiles wasn't even going there. The alpha was just trying to intimidate him; that was all. And it was working…

Derek grinned. Such a scared little rabbit. And all his. He started running his hands across his shoulders, then down his chest to his nipples. It only took a few experiments to find out just exactly the right amount of pressure to make his little rabbit moan and his cock jerk.

He let his hands roam down his sides to his hips, into hitherto unexplored areas. Down his thighs, where a stitched gash was healing well, down the outside of his legs to the top of his knees, then slowly back up on the inside of his legs. 

Just before he reached his privates (huh, not so private anymore!), he moved his hands to the front, running up both sides of the now leaking cock without touching it. His little rabbit was panting in anticipation, and moaned when he changed course and missed what he so obviously wanted Derek to touch.

“Please, please, please…”

That’s what his little rabbit was chanting under his breath. He moved his mouth back up to his ear and let his breath drift across it as he spoke. “Please what little rodent?”

The rat shook his head trying to deny his own desires. 

“Do you even know what you want little bunny rabbit?”

“No…..”

The warm breath disappeared from Stiles ear, and suddenly his cock was enveloped by white hot heat and he screamed. It took a couple of seconds for Stiles to realize that there was no pain but rather the opposite. Pleasure beyond his wildest imagination, and he had a pretty good imagination. Was the alpha giving him a blow job? The very thought had him cumming harder than he ever had in his life, and the mouth never left until he was finished. He even licked up any missed drops, that’s how Stiles knew for sure he had just received his first ever blow job, and he didn't even last long enough to really enjoy it. Damn.

But the voice was back at his ear, so soft and so strong at the same time. “Payback time.”

“Wha….”

But something hard and smooth and moist was rubbing across his lips… and the voice again, now somewhere above him. “And remember little puppy, no teeth. I heal quickly, but you don’t.”

Stiles could not believe a part of him actually ‘wanted’ to do this. The damn dreams! He stuck a tentative tongue out to taste and discovered it didn't taste bad at all, actually he tasted rather good. He opened his mouth more and rather than forcing his way inside as Stiles had been afraid of, the alpha very gently moved in just a little more. Then a little more.

Derek licked his lips at the remembered taste of his little rabbit. God he tasted good! Like natural vanilla bean ice cream topped with both caramel and fudge. And maybe a touch of honey…. He was told why his instincts would demand he go down on his prey, to let his DNA know he had a pet-in-the-making. It would cause his own secretions to change temporarily for future visits to his little rodent.

And now the little fox was sucking his cock, tentative at first, but trying to take it deeper. He felt the prey’s initial shock when he realized how big its circumference was, but the rat still had no idea how long. Time enough for that later. His little rabbit really did have a pretty little cock compared to his own.

He obviously didn't have the slightest idea how to suck cock, but he was trying, and that was good enough for Derek. He felt his balls start to draw up as he got ready to release.

“Swallow it all little rabbit. Don’t waste a drop.” He pushed in just a little further and let loose.

Stiles tried, he really tried to swallow all of it, but there was so much he started gagging. The alpha grabbed his mouth to hold it shut. “Throw it up, and I’ll make you lick it off the floor.”

Stiles forced himself to swallow, and keep swallowing as more kept spurting out. The alpha finally quit shooting cum down his throat and pulled out. He wiped up some that had run down his chin with his finger and held it to his lips. 

“All of it.”

So Stiles licked his fingers clean until he stopped bringing them to his lips.

“You are such a good little puppy.”

Stiles wanted to bask in the praise, and that pissed him off. “I’m not a damn puppy!”

Derek only smiled a smile Stiles couldn't see. That was the first time his prey had ever argued about the many names he called him. He gently cupped his face, rubbing his thumb across those delightful lips. “My little puppy.”

His puppy harrumphed but leaned into the caress.

\-----------------------

His caretaker came in to release him as soon as the alpha left. As soon as his hands were free, he grabbed his stomach, it was starting to burn. The nurse shoved a straw into his face. “No, I’m gonna be sick.”

“Drink this Pet. It will settle your stomach so you can keep it down.”

Stiles took a tentative sip and it did seem to help, so he slowly sucked the rest down as his stomach cramps eased. Of course, then he couldn't keep his eyes open. Drugged again.

The beta helped the pet lay down on the bed and get comfortable. Of all the changes his body was going to go through, this would be the quickest one, and as a result, the most painful. It was also one of the most important. It would begin to prepare his body to take an alpha knot.


	6. 06 The Making of a Pet - Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Now we're getting to the actual sex part, since we all know blow jobs are not really sex by presidential decree. 
> 
> I guess I should probably give a warning for fisting, but how else are you gonna stretch a dude to take an Alpha knot?

The Making of a Pet (chapter six)

\---------------------

Deucalion was keeping a close eye on the alphas. They were getting edgy, as he himself had when he was in the same position. The next two visits were critical in the proper creation of a pet, and now was when some of the alphas lost control and spoiled what could have been a perfect pet.

He’d already had to grab a couple of them by the back of their necks to reinforce their submission to him and calm them down. He hated to force submission, he wasn't the Alpha of Alphas because he dominated his subordinates, but because he managed them firmly and fairly using his leadership abilities rather than forcing them. 

He glanced up at a noise and sighed. He’d have to grab Derek next, and Derek really resented being dominated. He was still too insecure in his own alpha-hood. He hoped having a pet would help him. No, he ‘knew’ having a pet would help him.

\-------------------

Derek was on the angry side as he headed for room number 6. Sure, he was ‘calmer’ now, but embarrassed that Deucalion had to make him submit in front of witnesses. He didn't even think about the fact that he wasn't the only one Deucalion had to call down in front of the group.

And this damn thing they were making him wear on his dick. Of all the most humiliating things in his life, this was right up there at the top. They locked a fucking knot guard on his dick! They made him get hard… okay, that was exaggerating a little, he was already hard as a rock, but still… Adult alphas shouldn't have to wear knot guards! That was for teenagers who couldn't keep their knot in their pants. 

He forgot all about his bitches and woes when he walked into the room.

Fuck!!!!

His rabbit was again restrained on the bed stomach down, but this time he was naked and his hips were propped up just enough to leave his little dick swinging freely. Said little dick was hard and wagging like a puppy’s tail. His puppy lifted his head and even though he was blindfolded, turned his face toward him.

“Alpha.”

More blood tried to force its way into his already rock hard cock. He walked over to the bed and ran his hand over the oh so perfect buttocks. “Such a pretty puppy.”

His puppy dropped his head back down. “Please don’t….”

Derek quickly stripped out of his clothes, he wanted skin on skin this time, and draped himself on top of his puppy, leaning into his ear Derek whispered, “Don’t what puppy?”

Stiles felt the heat covering him, felt the hard cock laying on his butt crack, felt his own heat rise through him and into his own cock. There was no stopping the alpha, nor did he really want to anymore. “Don’t… don’t hurt me…”

Derek licked the puppy’s ear, then moved down to his neck and between his shoulder blades. “Hush little puppy. I've got you. I’m gonna take good care of you puppy.”

Derek licked and nipped his way down to his puppy’s ass, pulled his cheeks apart and licked that perfect little pink hole he found there. His puppy had been making all kinds of noises up to that point, but that brought a startled squeak out of him that Derek just had to hear again. And again. Once the puppy quit squawking and started moaning, he decided to move on to more important business. 

He reached down to his cock to collect the discharge leaking at the head of his dick. This is why he had to swallow his puppy’s discharge, not that he minded, but his puppy’s DNA told his body’s DNA what it needed, and that was lube. Good thick viscous lube. Using artificial lubrication would hinder the transference of DNA needed to change his puppy, but his natural fluids aided in the exchange. He would produce less and less of the lube as his puppy’s ability to lubricate himself increased, but that would take time.

He coated his finger and slowly slipped it inside his puppy’s body. Oh yeah, his puppy pushed back on his finger, wanting more. He slid his finger in and out several times even though the hole loosened up rather quickly. He pulled out, relishing his puppy’s moan at the loss, gathered more lube on two fingers now, and inserted both of them into that sweet, sweet hole. 

Stiles couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Ever since the alpha entered his room all he wanted was to feel him touching him. And now he had his fingers up his ass and he couldn't stop himself from pushing back on them if he wanted to. God it felt so good! Stiles wanted to cry when the alpha removed his fingers, but then he came back again with even more. That time it almost hurt. Stiles thought it was three fingers now, but didn't know and didn't really care, he just wanted more. 

“Please…”

“Please what puppy?”

“Please… please more…”

Derek couldn't help but smile at that. “As you wish puppy.” He rose up on his knees and nudged the head of his cock at the hole just waiting for him. His puppy pushed back, causing the head to slide in and his puppy gasped.

“Easy puppy, easy. Let me take care of you before you hurt yourself.”

Derek grabbed his puppy’s hips to stop him from moving and slowly worked himself in and out of the snug hole. He had to go slow to allow time for new lubricant to work its way out of his cock to ease the oh so tight hole open. Finally he was in all the way in, well, all the way to the knot-guard, that is. He laid on top of his puppy. “Are you okay puppy?”

“Hurts. Not bad, just a little. Wait a minute, okay?”

Derek nuzzled into his puppy’s hairline. “Not a problem puppy. Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.”

Stiles let his body adjust to the intrusion. God the alpha felt huge! It felt like he had an arm stuck up his ass. But it also somehow felt right… The pain eased and he carefully wiggled to check it out.

“Okay, I think I’m alright now.”

Derek started moving slowly and carefully to ensure his puppy was indeed ready, and the moans indicated he was. He started moving faster, then tried hitting different angles to find that magical spot he was told about.

“Oh God!!!!”

Yep, that must be it. He started moving faster and faster wishing he could take that damn guard off and ram his knot home. His puppy yelled and convulsed as he climaxed and that was enough to push Derek over the edge shooting as deep as he was able without full access to his dick. 

He wasn't allowed more than a couple of minutes of post-coital bliss when the damn caretaker came into the room shooing him off of HIS puppy. He growled at her, but she showed him a plug as explanation. Oh yeah, since he didn't have use of his own fucking knot, she had to plug the ass to make sure the fluids stayed in. Fuck.

He pulled himself out, and she expertly rammed the plug in before more than a couple of drops escaped. “His semen, Alpha.”

Oh yeah, he needed that to make sure he kept making lube. He wiped his hands across the sheet, picking up a decent wad and licked it off. He then collected some more on his finger and offered it to his puppy, who obediently opened his mouth and licked his fingers. Derek had to laugh at the grimace his puppy made at the taste.

“Yuck! What the hell was that?”

“You puppy. That was you.”

His puppy sighed and sank his head back down. “Fucking gross.”

The caretaker shooed him out of the room and as he left he wondered why his puppy’s semen tasted so damn good to him, and gross to his puppy. Huh. Fucking instincts.

\-----------------

The next few classes informed Derek that his puppy would never have pups. The change chemically castrated him. He’d still have his balls, but they would forever remain pretty little teen balls, not an adult male’s hanging nuts. 

Over the next several weeks and months, he would slowly quit producing testosterone and all of his hair, except that on his head, would fall out, never to regrow. 

He would never fully fill out, never muscle up, always a perpetual teen. A forever puppy. Derek kinda liked that idea. 

\--------------------

Derek was beyond excited. This was his last night here. Tonight he would get to knot his puppy. He would be able to stay with his puppy for at least an hour afterwards. Deucalion explained on the first knotting, his pet would be so damn tight, it would be at least an hour before they could separate.

And then tomorrow, he could take his puppy home. HIS PUPPY!

Damn, he had to calm down. His knot was starting to inflate in anticipation and he’d never get it in if that happened. He tried to think bad thoughts.

Deucalion offered cold packs to anyone who needed them, and he reluctantly accepted one. At least he wasn't the only one.

\--------------------

Stiles tried to hide his hard-on that he didn't even understand why he had. He’d tried to take care of the problem discreetly, but the damn nurse had grabbed his hand before he even knew she was there. “Save that for your Alpha.” was all she said.

Why? It didn't fucking belong to him. It was his damn cock! The last two times he had been drugged after the visit and not before, it looked like tonight would be the same, but she was still tying him down on the bed, with rope instead of chains. This time, she pushed his knees under him and tied them to the sides of the bed, forcing him to hold his ass high and open. Stiles felt like a lamb prepared for slaughter. And again he was blindfolded. That’s something he didn't understand. Was the alpha ugly? The only time he had seen him was the night he was captured and then it was dark and he was half out of it. He barely got a glimpse of the dude.

All this and he was still hard. His mind wanted to scream and go home, but his body wished the damn alpha would come and fuck him. What the hell was wrong with him?

\---------------------

They finally, finally let Derek go to the room and there his puppy was, wide open and begging for a knot. As soon as he started toward the bed, his puppy lifted his ass in presentation. 

“You’re ready for me, aren't you puppy?”

The groan was answer enough. Derek quickly stripped and climbed onto the bed, caressing his puppy’s thighs and buttocks. “Such a good puppy…” Stiles pushed his ass into Derek’s hand. “Such an impatient puppy!” Derek petted him slowly. “Calm down puppy. I have to prepare you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Derek leaned closer to hear what his puppy was mumbling, “Need… want… need… please…”

“Shhh, hush puppy, I’ll take care of you.”

Damn but Derek couldn't believe how his puppy was acting. Deucalion said only a few of them were this needy this fast, and they were the best ones. He already knew he had the best one, but to see him like this. Damn, he had to control his own desires!

He swiped the lube off his cock and started preparing his puppy as quickly and safely as he could. He could already feel the increased elasticity inside his puppy’s channel, but it still needed help, especially for this first knotting. He scissored his fingers as wide as possible, then increased to three, still scissoring as best he could. His puppy kept pushing back on them, begging for more. His poor dick was gonna run dry with all the lube it was putting out. He increased to four fingers, then tucked in his thumb and slowly started pushing his whole hand in. For the first time, his puppy drew in a sharp breath and he waited until he relaxed and pushed back on his hand again.

Ever so slowly, he pushed his hand all the way in, then carefully made a fist and held it still until his puppy started moving back and forth, fucking himself on his fist and repeating over and over, “please…”

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was time. His puppy was ready. Derek had never knotted as an alpha. He had as a beta, but not since he had become an alpha. He carefully withdrew his hand and made sure his cock was still producing plenty of lube and slid all the way in. 

It was heaven. His puppy froze for a moment. Earlier he had fucked him without the knot part and his puppy probably thought he had a six to seven inch cock. He didn't know about Derek’s four inches of the knot portion that had been held back. He waited until his puppy was ready, then he started moving again.

Stiles wondered if this was what a bitch in heat felt like. He wanted. No, ‘needed’ the alpha’s cock in him and he was being so frigging slow about it! He didn't know what the hell had been stuck in him earlier, but it felt so damn good, but as soon as he started enjoying it, the damn alpha took it out. Then he finally, finally shoved his cock back in. And what the hell? He knows damn well it wasn't that damn big yesterday. It only took a couple minutes for his body to adjust to the added length and he was begging again. God he wished he could stop begging and he wished the damn alpha would hurry up and fuck him and, damn, he was so confused.

And then the alpha was fucking him and it was perfect, he threw his head back and keened. Yes, he hated to admit it, but he didn't know what else to call the sounds he was making.

Derek was in Alpha heaven. He was ramming his dick, the size of which very few could handle, and only mate potential beta females at that, into his puppy and said puppy was making the most beautiful noises. His knot was growing until he could no longer pull it out and his puppy was begging and finally, his puppy screamed as he came on his knot and instinctively canted his head to the right, exposing the left side of his neck. Derek let his face wolf out and bit into his puppy’s neck in just the perfect spot. He dug his fangs in deep as he rapid fired his locked in dick a dozen more times and exploded into his puppy. Derek knew no other way to describe it, his insides exploded and flowed into his puppy. He released his neck and licked the punctures to stop the bleeding.

Then he noticed his puppy was whimpering. “Are you alright?”

“Take it out! Take it out! It hurts…”

Derek used his claws to slash the ropes, freeing his puppy from the bed, then rolled onto his side, taking his puppy with him and holding him tight. “Shh, shh, it’s okay puppy, it’ll go down. Just relax, don’t fight it.”

“What the hell is it? What did you stick up my ass?”

Derek couldn't help but chuckle, his poor puppy sounded frantic. “It’s just my cock little puppy.”

“Cock? That’s no fucking cock!”

Derek rubbed his puppy’s chest, trying to calm him. “Yes, it’s my cock. Didn't you know werewolves have a knot?”

“A knot? Like a damn dog? You've got to be kidding me.”

“Not like a dog, puppy, like wolf.”

“Feels like a fucking softball.”

Derek could tell his puppy was adjusting to his knot as he was starting to calm down. So he just chuckled in response.

They lay there a couple minutes before Stiles spoke up again. “By the way, my name is Stiles. And I’m not a fucking puppy.”

Derek thought about that for a while. He didn't like that name, he didn't think of his puppy when he heard that name. As a pet’s owner, he had the legal right to change the pet’s name. “No, you are not a puppy, your name is Puppy.”

Puppy tried to jerk out of his arms, but he wasn't going anywhere, not with Derek’s knot locked in his ass. “Calm down, Puppy, before you hurt yourself.”

“I refuse to answer to that name!” That only made Derek chuckle more. “So, what’s your name?”

Derek only took a second to answer. “You can call me Master.”

“What the fuck? I’m not a damn slave!”

“No, you’re my pet and I own you.”

Derek couldn't believe he said that, couldn't believe he felt that way deep down inside. He had fought so hard not to get a pet, and now that he had one, he wanted to own its mind, body and soul. Puppy was his! He would train Puppy to be a good puppy. He would make Puppy want to be his. He nuzzled into Puppy’s neck, finding his claiming bite and licking it lovingly.

“Am I gonna turn into a werewolf?”

“What?” That question caught Derek off guard, where did Puppy get that idea?

“You bit me.”

Derek licked his mark again. “No Puppy, you can never be turned into a werewolf now. You are a pet.”

They lay there silently for some time. Stiles wanted to hate the werewolf, but it felt so good to have his arms wrapped around him. Safe. And the knot didn't feel that bad anymore either. He wiggled his ass. It felt kind of good….

“Careful Puppy unless you want to make me hard again. I don’t think it’s safe for you though.”

Stiles quit moving. After a while, he dozed off.

Derek felt Puppy fall asleep in his arms. That’s were Puppy belonged, in his arms and on his knot. This was perfect.


	7. 07 The Making of a Pet - The Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I forgot to put out a thank you to Destiel1666 for beta-ing the last chapter to the end. Thank you Destiel!!!
> 
> I want to thank those who recommended which tags and warnings needed updating. Thank you!
> 
> Last, but not least, thanks for all the kudos!!! Knowing how many are actually reading this (and enjoying, I hope), keeps me going on!

The Making of a Pet (chapter seven)

\-------------------

The next morning Stiles was finally allowed a long hot shower and he took full advantage of it. He finally felt completely clean for the first time since his run in the woods. The run. That felt like a life time ago. He wondered how his dad was doing. He was really worried about him now that he had time to think. Come to think of it, he felt clear headed for the first time since he was brought here. Maybe they finally stopped the damn drugs.

Stiles stepped out of the shower and into the room looking for his clothes. He was handed a pair of shorts. Not even the long ones that reach your knees, these only reached half-way down, not much different than boxers, just thicker and without a slot in front for your dick to fall out.

“This is it?”

“Yes, Puppy.”

“My name is not Puppy! Why are you calling me that?”

She glanced down at the paperwork in front of her. “That’s what’s on your paperwork. Your owner named you Puppy Hale.”

“No damn it! He can’t do that! My name is Stiles Stilinski!”

The caretaker didn't bat an eye. “Not anymore Puppy. Now turn around.”

Stiles turned around without thinking, still looking for an argument to defend his name when he felt a sharp jab in the base of his neck. He jumped and turned around. “What was that?”

She replaced the needle on her tray. “Your microchip.”

“My what? You microchip pets, not people.”

She smiled. “Yes, that is true. Pet.”

Stiles sighed, he knew he was in a losing battle. “Can’t I at least have a shirt?”

“No Puppy, you will be presented to the head werewolf shortly.”

“Who? What? Presented? What the hell does that mean?”

“Deucalion is the Alpha of Alphas. He is the lead Alpha for all of the Central Pacific Territories. Head of the Central Pacific Coast Werewolf Committee. Kind of like your Alpha’s boss.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?”

She patted him on the head. “Don’t worry about it Puppy. You just do what you’re told, that’s all you have to worry about anymore. Now, be a good pet and let me finish my work.”

\-----------------

Derek was nervous. They were waiting for the presentation were the new pets were brought before Deucalion and he had to verify whether they had properly linked or not. What if they hadn't? What if they took Puppy away from him?

One of the experienced alphas told him to relax, it was very rare that a proper link didn't connect. That if he did everything Deucalion told him to, it was almost guaranteed. But Derek couldn't help but worry. For someone who adamantly didn't want a pet four days ago, he sure had changed. He wanted Puppy. He wanted Puppy so bad it hurt.

\-----------------

Stiles was lead into a room with several other teens dressed like him, so he assumed they were pets also. There were seven mats on the floor, four in the back row, three in the front, and he was guided over to the middle one in the front and told to kneel. Other pets were being lead to the other mats. He refused to be an ‘obedient’ pet and sat down. A couple others followed his example. Cool.

The mats were just big enough to kneel, or sit on, and were spaced far enough apart that one could easily walk around them with room to spare. Stiles looked around at the other pets. Jackson wasn't one of them. Why not? Jackson wanted to be chosen and he was better looking than most his age, especially his own self. He wasn't too proud to admit it.

He did see that other kid sitting to his left, Tyhurst. Guess all his little tricks didn't work a second time. He was sporting a cast on his lower right arm and hand. He must have broken a bone around his wrist somewhere. He looked embarrassed when he glanced at Stiles.

All of them had healing scrapes and bruises, just like him.

Then, a man with a very commanding presence walked into the room. Not a man, a werewolf. He walked to the front of the room as he commanded, “On your knees Pets!”

Damn, he had more command in his voice than his own alpha! Stiles couldn't avoid obeying if he wanted to. He scrambled to his knees.

Stiles thought this must be that Dukelawn or something. That king alpha dude.

“Eyes front and lowered!”

Deucalion looked over the assembled pets. “Good pets.”

He started walking around them as he gave commands that could not be ignored.

“Hands behind your backs. Good. Grab your right wrist in your left hand. You, with the broken arm, grab your left wrist with your fingers.” There was a brief pause. “Come on pet, you can do it. There, good pet! Remember pets to always be open to adapting to changing situations.”

“Now pets, straightened your backs. Straighter!” Stiles felt a slap on his head, not hard, but it got his attention. “Straighter pet.” Stiles got straighter.

“Good pets, good. Rest your asses on your heels and widen your knees. Wider pets!” He walked around to some of them, using his foot to push their knees where he wanted them.

“Good pets. This is known as the ‘kneel down’ position. Remember it pets. This will be the most common position you will use on formal occasions.”

He walked around, giving minor correction to each of them.

“Now, kneel up! That means rise off your asses and lift yourselves as high as you can while still on your knees and keeping your head up and eyes down. Move it pets!” Stiles let go of his wrist to help himself rise up. “No, no pets. You do not use your arms, keep your hands behind your back. Resume kneel down position and try it again.”

They did, of course. “Better pets. You need to work on this at home so you can accomplish rising and lowering in one fluid motion. Now, let’s try it again, kneel down pets.” They obeyed. “Now, kneel up pets! Better, better, but still needs improvement. Keep your eyes lowered!” Stiles knew that one was directed at him as his eyes had started to wander.

“Okay, good pets, kneel down. Now pets, listen closely. This is what’s going to happen. I’m going to step in front of you one at a time starting with the back row. When I do, and give the command of ‘kneel up’ I want the one I’m standing in front of to knee up, the rest of you stay in the down position. Understood pets?”

There were several mumbled yeses. 

“That’s ‘yes Alpha’ to you pets! Now, try it again. Understood pets?”

“Yes Alpha.” Was said almost in unison.

“Louder pets!”

“Yes Alpha!”

“Better pets, better. Now, when I’m done with the pet I’m in front of, I’ll give him the ‘kneel down’ command and move on to the next one and repeat the procedure. Understood pets?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes Alpha!”

“Now remain in position while I make sure everything is ready. Good pets.”

Deucalion had looked over the pets as he was instructing them. It was a good group. Every one of them had potential to be a perfect pet. Several of them he wouldn't mind visiting their owners in four to six months after the newness wore off and their owners were ready to share. There were a couple he’d love to go on a Pet Hunt with.

\---------------

Deucalion had made sure that he stayed away from all the pets until this morning. When they were brought in, hanging over their alpha’s shoulder, covered in dirt and the smell of urine overriding their own scent, he maintained his distance and therefore couldn't identify them. He didn't want to know which pet went with which alpha. That would negate the ceremony. 

He stepped up to the first pet in the second row. “Kneel up Pet.” He observed the pet as it maintained reasonable form in the move. Once in position, he leaned forward and sniffed the claiming mark on the left side of the pet’s neck. He easily identified the claiming alpha through the scent and called him forward from the back of the room.  
“Congratulations Alpha, you may collar your pet.”

He waited while the alpha click-locked the collar around his new pet’s throat, exchanged a few words, and then moved over to the next pet and repeated the procedure.

Deucalion was well aware of all the pet’s as he continued down the back row. The one center front flinched every time a collar locked in place, and he glanced back more than once to see what was going on. He couldn't wait to get to that one to see who he belonged to. He looked like he could be a handful, but then again, those pets were the most fun…

He finished the second row and moved up to the first pet in the front row. “Kneel up Pet.” He noticed movement to his right and glanced over to the center pet. The disobedient little pet was looking him in the eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the pet and he seemed to understand the unspoken command and return to proper position.

Deucalion finished with that pet and moved in front of the disobedient one. “Kneel up Pet.”

The pet had the nerve to glance up before obeying his command. He sniffed his neck, hesitated and sniffed again. Damn, this one smelled good! But, the link was complete. He looked at the two remaining alphas, “Alpha Hale.”

Derek almost jumped. He’d seen Deucalion take a second sniff and had almost panicked. He rushed forward to stand beside Puppy. “Congratulations Alpha Hale. You may collar your pet.”

As Derek leaned over to collar Puppy, the little rat tried to move away from him! He hissed “Behave Puppy!”

Stiles froze at the command and flinched when the collar locked around his neck. 

Derek straightened back up, holding the leash in his hand, almost afraid to look at Deucalion because of his bad puppy. Deucalion just smiled and said quietly, for his ears only, “You know, if I had been out shopping for a new pet, I wouldn't have backed down like Ethan did. Not for that one.”

Derek froze, he didn't want to challenge Deucalion but…

“He’s mine.”

“Relax Derek. Your link is complete. No one can take him from you. He is yours until death do you part.”  
Derek relaxed. “Thank you Alpha.”

Deucalion moved on to the next and last pet, finished with him, and moved to the front of the room.

“Alphas, you are now the proud owners of new pets. Take them home and cherish them as they deserve. Some of you have yet to understand the full importance of a pet in your lives, but it will be revealed with time. And remember, when out among humans, do not forget to refer to your pets as ‘companions’.” He said the word derisively. “Refreshments will be served in the next room. You are free to leave or partake as you desire. Don’t forget to verify your pet’s chip and registration form before you go.”

\------------------

Stiles started to get up but his alpha spoke up before he had a chance. “Stay Puppy. Don’t you dare move. You embarrassed me in front of my Alpha.”

Stiles froze. Shit, good way to start his new life.

Derek studied his pet as he remained in place. He paid special attention to the bite marks on his neck. They were placed perfectly. Four deep fang marks, two above the collar (upper and lower incisors) and two below the collar. They would scar nicely and forever mark his pet as his.

Deucalion walked over to him. “I think you've got your hands full with that one.”

Derek looked up from his pet to his Alpha. “I can handle Puppy.”

Deucalion reached out and read the dog tag hanging from Stiles collar. It read:

Puppy  
Property of Alpha Hale  
Beacon Hills CA  
(phone number)

“You named him ‘Puppy’?”

Derek shrugged. “It fit.”

“Oh yeah, it fits him nicely.” He reached out and ruffled Stiles hair. “You be a good puppy for your master and maybe I’ll see you again someday.” 

Stiles wished he had the balls to bite the damn alpha. But then again, if he did, he might not have any balls after that to worry about. He gritted his teeth instead.

Deucalion turned to Derek. “You be sure and call me if you have any questions or problems. Anything at all, any time, day or night. I’m here to help you Derek, all you have to do is let me.”

After Deucalion wandered of, Derek asked Stiles if he was hungry. 

“Yeah, a little.”

Derek jerked the leash. Not hard, not hard enough to hurt Stiles, but enough to get his attention. “Answer me correctly Puppy.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Is that what I told you to call me?”

Stiles looked up at Derek, which was actually the first time he really got to look at him. “You don’t own me!”

Derek just raised his eyebrows until Stiles looked back down. “No Master, I’m not hungry.”

Derek could barely hear him, he said it so softly, but it was a start.

Derek didn't notice Deucalion watching him from a distance. It was all the head alpha could do to stop from bursting out laughing. He wondered how long it would take Derek to be ready to allow his pet on a Pet Hunt.

\-----------------

Derek wanted to get out of there before Puppy embarrassed him anymore. He went to the checkout table to verify his pet’s chip and info, then picked up his family’s traditional cover for pets traveling out of protected areas. He pulled it over his pet’s head and started fastening the top closed. 

Stiles tried to find arm holes to put his hands through. 

“No arm holes Puppy, you don’t need use of your hands while out in public. I’ll take care of all your needs.” He decide to give more information as he fastened the cover. “This is a pet’s summer cover, the winter cover is much heavier. There’s also a medium one for spring and fall. My family’s pack crest is located on the front left, over your heart, and on the back.” Stiles tried to look down at the emblem. “It’s a triskelion.”

“It’s symbolic of the union of three. Most of the old families use different variations of them.” Stiles looked up at the speaking alpha who was putting a cover on Tyhurst with a different style of the triskelion on it.

“Union of three?” Tyhurst queried. 

The alpha gave his pet a fond smile. “Alpha, Beta and Pet. The perfect trio.”

“I thought you could have more than one pet?”

“Ah, yes, but only First Pets like you Tyger get to sleep in the same bed with the alpha and his beta every night!” Aiden responded as he kissed Tyhurt on the top of his head.

Derek glanced up. “Hi Aiden. You’re not sticking around either?” Derek had learned Aiden was Ethan’s, the alpha he attacked, twin brother during their classes.

“Naw, Ethan has the whole family traditional welcome home party planned for my new pet. You?”

Derek grimaced. “No, no family get together.”

That shut Aiden up. Everyone knew what happened to the Hale family. He’d have to talk to Ethan about getting to know Derek better. Maybe he wouldn't be such a recluse now that he owned a pet. Besides, he knew Ethan wanted to have a go at Derek’s pet.

\--------------

Stiles didn't like the cover, he didn't like it at all. The cover was in the shape of a cone, just not stiff, snugged tightly right under his collar, (couldn't cover that!), and flaring out down to his feet. His arms couldn't move far from his body and there was enough room at the base to walk but not run.

Derek finished with his cover and grabbed up the leash again. “Come Puppy.”

Stiles didn't have much of a choice. He follow the alpha out to a black Camaro. “Nice wheels!”

Derek opened the back door and motioned him inside. “Can’t I sit up front?”

“No Puppy, pets don’t sit up front. Now get in.”

Stiles tried to, but the cover hindered his movements.

“Oh, sorry. I’m not used to this yet.” Derek then scooped him up and set him in the back seat. “Move your arms up.” Then hooked his seat belt.

“What if we have a wreck? I can’t even unhook my own seat-belt to get out!”

“Hush Puppy. It’s my job to take care of you, and I will. Now be a good Puppy.”

“Arf, arf.”

Stiles didn't expect that to make Derek happy. He smiled and petted Stiles head. “That’s a good Puppy!”

Stiles threw his head back on the seat. He was so fucked.

\-------------------

Stiles thought about the alpha, well his alpha, as they traveled. He had nothing better to do. Actually, he wasn't a bad looking guy, if you liked guys that is. Which he guessed was a moot point for him now. He was stuck with the fucking alpha. He guessed he could have done worse, he could have gotten that master alpha. He shivered. He didn't want to run into that dude again.

“How much further?”

“Puppy, that’s the fifth time you asked me that. Now hush!”

Damn, he used that command tone again. Stiles leaned back and tried to sleep.

\------------


	8. 08 The Making of a Pet - Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Destiel1666 again for the beta help and everyone else for all the kudos, comments, etc.
> 
> You are the greatest!!!!

The Making of a Pet (final chapter)

\-------------------

Stiles woke up when the car came to a sudden stop. His alpha was bitching and threw the car into reverse and hit the gas. Stiles looked out to see what was going on and all he could see was a narrow back road. “What’s wrong?”

“Fucking reporters are at my front gate. Damn it, you can’t even bring a pet home without the news media trying to make a big deal of it!”

Derek stopped the car, then it lurched forward turning onto a dirt road. He drove a short ways, then parked it behind some trees. “We’ll go on foot from here and sneak in the back way.”

Derek got out of the car and opened the back door to unhook Stiles seat-belt and lifted him out.

“Ah, is it very far, cause I do still have a strained ankle. I mean, it’s not that bad anymore, but I don’t really want to aggravate it.”

“I planned on carrying you Puppy, you could never keep up with me even with two good feet.” Derek leaned forward to throw Stiles over his shoulder.

“Whoa wait! You can’t carry me like that again. What if I puke all down your back? I’m really not a fan of upside down traveling. How about a piggyback ride?”

“You can’t hold on with the cover on.”

“Then lift the damn thing up out of my way!”

Derek gave him a grumpy look, than huffed at him. “Fine.”

He reached forward, grabbing the lower edge of the cover and drew it up to Stiles’ shoulders than turned around and squatted. “Hop on Puppy.”

Stiles climbed on and wrapped his arms around Derek. He considered choking him, but figured it would only get him hurt. “By the way, why does Tyhurst get a cool name like Tyger and you named me a pussy name like Puppy?”

Derek glanced over his shoulder. “Because you are my puppy.”

Before Stiles could think of a decent response, Derek took off through the woods at a pace that surprised him. The werewolf was fast! About fifteen minutes later, Stiles saw they were coming up on the back side of a fairly large house. Derek set him down outside the back door and rearranged his cover, making sure it hung properly before he opened the door and ushered him inside. He came face to face with three of his classmates and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Stiles! What are you doing here?”

“Ah, hi?”

Derek stepped around him. “Why are you guys hanging in my kitchen?”

Erica spoke up, “We wanted to meet your new pet, but we knew you wouldn't want to be crowded, so we hid in the kitchen. We thought you would come in the front door! Now, where’s your new pet? We want to welcome him home.”

Stiles looked down to the floor. Fuck, this was embarrassing. Derek put his hand on Stiles neck and caressed his collar. “Boyd, Isaac, Erica, this is my pet, Puppy.”

Stiles wanted to find a hole to crawl in while Erica laughed, Isaac groaned and Boyd just stared. “Derek, honestly, be serious. Stiles? Please tell me you didn't chose Stiles to be your pet.”

Derek stared at her. “I didn't chose Stiles, I choose Puppy.” He put his arm around Stiles and pulled him closer and Stiles didn't argue, because right now, he really needed a hug. He hid his face in his alpha’s neck.

“Oh my God, you’re serious, aren't you? He’s a total loser. Damn I wish I could have gone with you. Hell, Jackson was there, you could have at least chosen him.”

Derek bristled at HIS Puppy being called a loser. “Pack, I think it’s time for you all to leave, I want to be alone with my pet.”

“Fine. Damn, I can’t wait to tell my friends…”

“No, please Derek, don’t let my father find out this way.”

Derek heard the plea his pet’s voice and told his pack, “You will not tell anyone yet. Not until I say so. Understood pack?”

“But Derek….”

“That is an order! Tell no one my pet’s old identity. His name is Puppy, and that’s all anyone needs to know for now. Or maybe ever. Understood?”

“Yes Alpha.” 

“Now go.”

The pack left the house, slightly subdued after pissing off their alpha.

\---------------

Derek led Stiles to the front door and unhooked his leash to hang on a hook by the door, than he unfastened and removed the cover. When he finished, he hung it in the coat closet by the door. “Follow me Puppy.” He turned and walked away, and Stiles really had no choice but to follow. He led him into the living room and he sat down on the couch. “We have something to discuss Puppy.” He pointed to the floor between his feet. “Kneel.”

Stiles inched closer, his alpha didn't look happy. Derek reached out and grabbed him, pushing him in place before Stiles could even register what was happening. “Now, Puppy, what did you call me earlier?”

“Earlier…?”

Derek took his face between his hands holding it firmly. “Don’t act ignorant Puppy, it doesn't become you. And don’t lie, I can tell if you do and I won’t tolerate it.”

“I… I called you by your name. It is Derek, isn't it?”

“Yes, but I didn't authorize you to use it. What did I tell you to call me Puppy?”

“Umm… Master?”

Derek guffawed, “You know damn well that’s what I told you.” He voice took on a more cajoling tone. “I don’t want to punish you Puppy. I want you to learn to be a good pet. Can you do that for me?”

Stiles didn't know what it was about Derek’s voice, but it made him want to please him. “Yes.”

Derek’s eyebrow’s almost touched each other as he scowled.

“Master! Yes Master!”

Derek smiled. “Good Puppy!” He rubbed Stiles cheeks with his thumbs. “You are such a good puppy.”

Derek let go of Stiles. “Now, let’s get something to eat before I show you my bedroom. You’re gonna need all the energy you can get.”

Stiles wanted to panic, but his cock jumped in anticipation.

\---------------

Derek had enjoyed his pet a long time before he gave in and knotted him. He wasn't constrained by the rules anymore; well, not the initial rules anyway, he still had to be careful as Puppy wasn't fully changed yet. He got to taste every bit of him, to include his delicious ejaculate, and had his pet begging to be knotted before he succumbed to the pleasure of entering him. He was beyond pleased when Puppy came a second time on his knot. Such a perfect Puppy!

It was afterwards, relaxing with Puppy in his arms and on his knot that spoiled the perfect evening.

“Are we in Beacon Hills?”

Derek nuzzled his mark, he couldn't get enough of that, “Beacon Hills is in my territory.”

“Then… Can I call my dad?”

“Hmmm…”

“My Dad. He’s the sheriff of Beacon Hills.”

Derek froze. “Sheriff Stilinski your dad?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, Stilinski is not really a common surname, you know.”

Derek didn't know what Puppy’s last name had been. He hadn't cared, and he didn't like his first name. Who would name their kid Stiles, anyway? But he had some run-ins with the sheriff and they didn't really like each other. Why the hell did he have to pick a pet from his own territory?

“Me and your dad, well, we don’t really get along…”

“Hey, are you that werewolf dad was investigating about some murder?”

Derek grimaced. “I didn't do it.”

“Yeah, I know. I heard the Werewolf Committee got rid of the one that did it.”

“Umm, yeah, they did.”

“He turned Scott, you know.”

“What?” Puppy was running him in circles and he was getting confused.

“Scott… Oh, ummm… Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he’s trying to stay in hiding… Anyway, he’s my best friend.”

“I know Scott, it was my uncle that turned him. He’s your best friend?”

“Your uncle? Shit!” He tried to look over his shoulder at Derek. “He shouldn't have done that. Scott doesn't want to be a werewolf.”

“I know Puppy, I've been trying to help him.”

Stiles turned his head back forward. Well, at least he was back in Beacon Hills, maybe his life won’t change to drastically. “So, can I call my Dad when we’re… well, you know. Let him know I’m alright. We lost my mom a while back, and well, I’m all he’s got and I need to make sure he’s okay.”

Shit, Derek just knew things were too good to be true. His life just got more complicated than ever. “We’ll see.”

\---------------

It was the next day before Derek gave into Stiles’ begging and using his sad puppy-dog eyes and let him call his dad.

\-----------------

The sheriff knew when Stiles didn't come home the first day, that he had been Selected, and when he didn't come home the second day, he had been Chosen. He held out hope against hope that he would come home. Once in a great, great while, one of the chosen didn't work out and were sent home. Well, that’s what he heard anyway. No one knew anyone, who knew anyone, who knew anyone, that that had happened to.

It wasn't really common to get much more than a Christmas card, if that much, from your kids again after they were taken. The werewolves were extremely protective and private about their Companions.

So when the sheriff answered the phone and it was Stiles, he was pretty much in shock.

\--------------

Derek could only hear Stiles side of the conversation since his puppy insisted on talking in the other room.

“Hey Dad.”

“No, I’m a p… companion now.”

“Right here in Beacon Hills.”

“No Dad…”

“Wait…”

“Dad I have to….”

Stiles walked out of the other room looking worried.

“What’s wrong Puppy?”

“Umm… Dad’s umm… on his way over.”

“What? You mean like right now?”

“I tried to tell him not to.”

“Shit. Go get some clothes on… Wait, you don’t have any clothes but a pair of shorts. I’ll have to find something.” He looked at Stiles. “The cape?”

“No D… master, Dad’s going to want to hug me.”

“Fuck. Okay, I’ll find something.”

Derek didn't really know why he was in a state of panic, the sheriff couldn't take Puppy from him, and if he shot him with wolfs bane, like the sheriff threatened a couple of times, Puppy would die too. But what if the sheriff didn't know Puppy would die.

Wait. He took a deep breath as he found some sweats for Puppy. He was the Alpha now, not the angry beta the sheriff had first met. Puppy was his pet and there was nothing the sheriff could do about it. HIS! He calmed himself down.

“Puppy?” He waited for Puppy too look up. “Maybe you should call me Alpha while your dad’s here.” No sense in aggravating the dude.

“Okay… ah… Alpha. Maybe you should call me Stiles.”

The growl and the scowl on Derek’s face told Stiles that wasn't going to happen.

“Um, well, maybe not…”

\-------------

Derek made Stiles wait in the bedroom while he answered the door. His Puppy argued, but after being threatened to be tied up and gagged, he relented. Barely. His Puppy would have to learn some obedience! 

He didn't want Puppy in the same room in case there was a serious confrontation. He had to sort things out with Stilinki first, like who the hell Puppy belonged to. 

When the doorbell rang, he answered it with dread. The sheriff was not a happy camper.

“You did this on purpose, didn't you?!” he yelled.

“No, what?” Then it clicked. “No, hell no. I didn't even know he was your son until last night! Hell, I didn't even know he was from Beacon Hills.” Derek thought the rage was a hair less. “Um, yeah. I guess we need to talk. Why don’t you come in?”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” The sheriff strode through the door and glanced around. “Where is he?”

“He’s waiting in the other room until we clear a few things up. Have a seat. Would you like a beer?”

The sheriff knew he was wrong coming over there. He knew the law, hell he was the law. Once a Companion was chosen, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He tried to make himself calm down as he headed to the couch. “Yeah, a beer would be nice.” He really needed a shot of whiskey, but beer would have to do. He waited until Derek handed him a beer and sat down himself.

“Why him?”

Derek wanted to tell him it wasn't any of his fucking business, but the man’s anger had suddenly evaporated and now he looked lost. 

“Why? I really don’t… I can’t explain... It was just…” Damn, it was nature. It was instincts. It was raw need. It was the wolf in him. How do you explain that to a human? He sighed. “Sheriff, I will take good care of him, you have my word on that.”

The sheriff sighed. “Will I be able to see him?”

“Yes, I’ll call him out in a minute.”

“No, I mean. Again. Occasionally.” The sheriff swallowed. “Can I still be a part of his life?”

Derek hesitated. That wasn't the way it was done. But Derek remembered Puppy telling him that all his dad had left was him. Derek remembered losing family. Most of them in the fire, then his sister, then his uncle by his own hand. He had no family left and he would do anything to get even just one of them back, well, not his uncle maybe. This poor man was just as lonely as he himself had been before he got Puppy.

On top of that, the territory Alpha and the local law enforcement were supposed to try to get along, for the common good. At least that’s what Deucalion kept telling him when he’d had his run-ins with Sheriff Stilinski before. 

And really, where was the harm? It would make it a lot easier to work with the sheriff, and it would make Puppy happy. He realized he really wanted to make Puppy happy.

“Yeah… yeah, maybe we can work something out. Maybe you can come over once a month for dinner or something.”

When the sheriff smiled in relief, Derek realized he’d never seen the man smile before. “How about twice a month and we got a deal?”

Derek couldn't help but smile back, the man reminded him of Puppy. “Only if scheduling permits, but no promises.” There, he could compromise.

The sheriff nodded his head in thanks. “John.”

“What?”

“My name’s John. I guess if you and my son are going to be…” He hesitated, “Involved…, then that makes us family.”

Involved? Is that what he thinks this is about? _‘Stop, think Derek’ _, he told himself,_ ‘think like a human, it’s to save his own sanity’_. He nodded back, “Thanks John, you can call me Derek.”

John let out a sigh of relief; that had gone a lot better than he had any right to expect. “Can I see him now?”

“Yes, but I expect you to stay seated for now.” When that was acknowledged he called for Stiles. “Pu…” Crap. “Come down here!” Puppy would knew who he meant.

Stiles came down the stairs heading for his father when Derek commanded, “Come here.” Well, it wasn't quite full command tone, but close, he headed to Derek and the werewolf placed him sitting on the floor between his legs facing his dad and the alpha’s hands possessively on his shoulders. Well, at least he wasn't kneeling. 

John knew this for what it was. A challenge. The alpha was making John acknowledge that Stiles was his now, not John’s. John nodded in acquiescence. “Hey, Stiles.”

Stiles could feel the tension and glanced up at Derek to make sure he didn't screw anything up. Derek nodded that he could talk. “Hey Dad, how have you been doing? Have you been eating right? Cause you know I worry about you. I hope you haven’t been drinking. Do you…”

A squeeze on his shoulder shut him up as Derek leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Let him answer, Puppy.”  
Oh yeah. “So Dad, your turn.”

John had to laugh, Stiles wasn't always easy to shut up but somehow Derek managed it. “I’m taking care of myself just fine Stiles.” Yeah, right. “You've got a few bruises.” ‘ _And a collar, and a bite mark_ ’ he left unsaid. He could tell the bruises weren't recent, or inflicted by hands, but still. 

Stiles rubbed his arms. “Yeah, well that’s what happens when you run in the night in the forest. Me and a few trees had a couple of run-ins.” Derek had to fight back a laugh on that one.

They talked for a while longer, John offering to bring over some of Stiles things for him since he was obviously wearing Derek’s sweats and t-shirt. When John noticed Derek starting to get a little edgy, he decided it was time to leave. He had been given way more consideration than most parents and he didn't want to lose that.

When John rose to leave, Derek let go of Stiles shoulders and gave him a nudge. Stiles shot up at the permission and ran into his dad’s arms. “You better not start eating junk food again, Dad. You need to take care of yourself since I won’t be there to do it for you anymore.”

John hugged him tight. “I’ll try to be a good boy,” he replied with a smile. “And you, try not to piss your alpha off. Okay?”

After they separated and Derek followed John to the door to see him out, John turned to Derek and grabbed his hand, shaking it. “Thank you, Derek. A lot. You have no idea…”

Derek grimaced a little, “Yeah, I do. You’re welcome. But, no more running over here with no warning, you never know…”

John held up his hand halting him. “Don’t say anymore, I don’t want to know. TMI as Stiles would say. I’ll be sure and call first.”

\----------------------

After John left, Derek returned to his chair and sat back down. “I think you owe me a thank you Puppy.”

Stiles looked somewhat confused by the tone of voice. “Yeah, umm, thank you.” Derek’s scowl made him add, “Master.”

Derek rubbed his crotch. “Now I want a real thank you.” Derek loved the way Stiles cheeks colored. 

“Um, ah, in here?”

Derek took his rabidly hardening cock out. “Yes Puppy, come kneel in front of me so I can teach you a few tricks.”

\--------------

Author’s Notes:  
This is the end of the first story. I am making this into a series. The next will (hopefully) cover them living together.


End file.
